Power, control and communication cables typically are provided with an outer coating, sometimes referred to as a “jacket”. For example, some cables include multiple individual wires, each covered by electrical insulation, and a jacket surrounding all of the individual wires. If a defect develops in the jacket, it may be necessary to repair or replace the cable. In some situations, it is undesirable or impractical to replace or splice the cable. For example, implanted medical devices such as mechanical circulatory support devices (“MCSDs”) typically incorporate elements such as an electrically-powered pump, a controller and a percutaneous or transcutaneous connection to an external power source. These elements typically are connected to one another by cables. If a pump is disposed within the body as, for example, within the thoracic cavity, a major surgical procedure would be necessary to replace a cable extending to the pump. Moreover, where the device is providing life support to a patient, replacing or splicing the cable may require additional procedures to provide alternative life support during the procedure.
Heat-shrink tubing, which contracts from a large diameter to a smaller diameter when warmed has been used to repair cable jackets. The process allows the heat-shrink tubing to wrap tightly around and form a coating over defect in the jacket. However, it is typically necessary to disconnect one end of the cable to slip the heat-shrink tubing over the cable. Moreover, it may also be necessary to remove a connector from the end of the cable to allow passage of the tubing.
Technicians have repaired defects in cable jackets by wrapping the affected area in tape. For example, where a cable is implanted in the body, a defect in the jacket may be repaired by exposing the affected area of the cable and wrapping the cable in a tape such as a silicone rubber tape. However, the procedure is time-consuming and dependent on the skill of the technician. Moreover, it does not re-create the smooth surface of the original cable jacket. Similar problems arise where defects occur in the individual insulating jackets on single-conductor insulated wires.